Midnight at the Oasis
by bluemoonmaverick
Summary: What if Abydos wasn't destroyed, and Jack and Sam really did go to Skaara's wedding? A short AU based on the wonderful (!) exchange among the three at the beginning of Full Circle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile, so I decided I had better put it on paper. The scene where Skaara asks Jack if he will be coming to his wedding alone - at the exact moment Sam walks up - is one of my favorites, and it got me thinking...Of course, my mind wandered a bit toward the gutter in the second chapter, hence the M rating. **

**Thanks as always to my fabulous beta MidKnight Rider, who helped me keep my focus!**

Chapter 1

Jack took a deep breath and inhaled the warm, dry air as he stepped through the Stargate. He walked out into the pyramid, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He would never tire of returning to Abydos. To Jack it symbolized a second chance at life, a rebirth of sorts.

It was also home to one of his favorite people in the universe, and as the young man approached the group, Jack's smile broadened further.

"Skaara!"

The Abydonian walked up and clasped Jack in a bear hug. "It is wonderful to see you, O'Neer." He turned to the rest of SG-1, who had followed closely behind Jack. "All of you."

"It's good to see you, too, Skaara," said Sam. "And best wishes on your marriage."

"Thank you." He grinned. "And thank you for agreeing to accompany O'Neer to the wedding."

Sam shot a look at Jack, but he refused to meet her gaze. They hadn't really discussed whether they were officially attending the wedding together, but Skaara had clearly assumed as much. She mentally shrugged. It hardly mattered; Daniel and Teal'c were here with them as well.

In fact, they were all technically on a diplomatic mission for the purpose of strengthening ties between Abydos and Earth. Or, at least that's what the official report would say. Sam smiled. The fact that their trip happened to coincide with Skaara's wedding - well, that was just fortunate timing.

The group finished exchanging pleasantries and proceeded out into the open desert. It quickly became clear that they were not headed in the direction of the village. When Jack asked where they were going, Skaara cryptically replied that his family was already at the site of the wedding and that they had made accommodation for them there.

They continued hiking for several more miles, and as they came over a rise in the sand, Jack sucked in a breath at the view spread out below them. "Well that's unexpected."

Before them lay a deep valley, cut by a long and winding river. Palm trees and other lush foliage lined the river banks, and several tents of varying sizes occupied a space adjacent to the oasis. Off to one side was a small pyramid, an exact replica of the larger one that housed the Stargate.

Jack furrowed his brow questioningly at Skaara. "You've been holding out on us. This has been here all this time?"

Skaara just smiled, leaving Daniel to explain. "Water represents life," he stated simply. "For that reason, all important rituals are held here, including marriages."

"Does anyone live here?" asked Sam, her voice reflecting her awe.

The archeologist shook his head. "No, even now, this place is considered sacred. It is only occupied during times of celebration."

"Come," said Skaara, his eyes sparkling. "My family is here and anxious to see you. And I want you to meet my betrothed."

The group proceeded into the valley, and Skaara led them to one of the larger tents. As they walked inside, several people rose to greet them.

"Dan-yel!" exclaimed Kasuf, grasping his son-in-law by the shoulders and kissing him on both cheeks. "You honor us with your presence." He looked at the rest of the group. "Thank you for being here."

"The honor is ours, good father," replied Daniel with a smile.

At that moment, a young woman with long, dark hair and striking eyes timidly approached Skaara. He immediately grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "And this is Ka'tar, my betrothed." He began gesturing to each of the team in turn. "This Dan-yel, Teal'c, O'Neer, my sha'loki, and his sha'lat Major Carter."

At that pronouncement, Daniel's head snapped up, and Jack and Sam gave each other a puzzled look, as several people began offering the two their congratulations. While the officers were busy acknowledging their well-wishers, Teal'c leaned in toward Daniel. "You seem somewhat startled, Daniel Jackson," he said in a low voice.

Daniel whispered, "Yes, well, Skaara just referred to Sam as Jack's sha'lat." When Teal'c simply continued to stare at him, he continued. "A sha'lat is a sha'loki's mate. He essentially just introduced Sam as Jack's wife, or lover."

Teal'c arched a single eyebrow in reply. "I see."

Teal'c turned to accept refreshment from a member of Ka'tar's family, and Daniel took the opportunity to pull Skaara to one side.

"Skaara," he began, his arms crossed and his tone reproachful, "you introduced Sam as Jack's sha'lat."

Skaara was unperturbed. "Yes?"

"You know they're not together."

The young man gave Daniel a knowing smile that belied his years. "Aren't they?"

"Skaara...," Daniel began again, but he was cut off by the Abydonian.

"Dan-yel, is it not obvious to you? They may not be together here," Skaara pointed to his forehead, "but they have been together here," he pointed to his chest, "for many years."

They both turned to look at the officers as Jack whispered something to Sam that made her duck her head and smile. Skaara smirked at Daniel. "You see? They wait only for their heads to catch up with their hearts."

The young man walked off without another word, leaving Daniel to stare after him, his mouth agape. But Daniel's thoughts were interrupted almost immediately by Jack, who was calling for an explanation of the role of the sha'loki. His three teammates looked at him expectantly.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and began speaking in what Jack referred to as his professor voice. "A sha'loki is somewhat akin to a best man, someone who vouches for the honor of the groom during the ceremony."

"And the sha-, um...?" asked Sam.

Daniel cleared his throat nervously. "The sha'lat is the female, uh, companion of the sha'loki..."

"You mean like a date?" Jack asked, his voice squeaking a bit on the last word.

"Something like that, yes. In any event," Daniel continued quickly, "she, too, is considered part of the wedding party and typically assists the bride in preparing for the ceremony, as well as life after the wedding."

"I see," replied Sam, looking somewhat uneasy. She glanced at Jack, but he was busy picking lint out of his beer.

oOoOoOo

Later that night, the betrothed and their families sat down to dinner with what appeared to be the entire remainder of the village. Jack and Sam were given a place of honor next to the bride and groom, with Teal'c and Daniel seated slightly further down the low table. Liquor flowed freely and great plates of food were passed from one person to the next with everyone using their hands and fingers to feed themselves and sometimes each other. The scent of spicy food mingled with sweet smell of clove smoke. Toward the end of the table, two musicians began playing a lively and exotic tune.

Many of the villagers made a point to stop by and welcome the team, with some going out of their way to congratulate Sam and Jack, though on what exactly, Sam still wasn't sure. Regardless, it was clear most everyone assumed the two were a couple. Sam would have felt uncomfortable with the situation, but the mood of dinner party was so festive, she finally decided to simply play along and ask Daniel about it later.

At one point, while Jack was engaged in an animated conversation with Kasuf, Sam was approached by a large man she didn't recognize. As he seated himself next to her, Sam couldn't help but notice that he really was tall, dark, and handsome.

"You are quite beautiful," the man said, as his gaze wandered over her approvingly. "Tell me, are you committed to this man?" he asked, his eyes moving momentarily to the back of Jack's head.

"Uh...," Sam replied artlessly. She was reluctant to indicate that she was with Jack, but whether it was because it wasn't true or because she was enjoying the attention of the attractive stranger, she wasn't sure. Frustration was an emotion with which she had become all too familiar lately, and she was growing weary of always playing the good girl - or the good soldier, she thought, as she glanced quickly at Jack.

The man leaned closer, invading her personal space. "I could make you a very happy woman," he said seductively.

With that, he began to reach out a hand to touch her face. But before she could react, a second hand shot out from behind her and grasped the first firmly.

"Get your own date," Jack growled.

The man hastily pulled his hand away and stood. "My apologies," he replied. He gave Sam a small smile and walked off.

Sam twisted around to look at Jack. "Date?" she asked incredulously.

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do." And with that her commanding officer snagged one of the small fruits from a platter in front of him and popped it in his mouth, as though nothing had happened.

Before Sam could respond, Skaara stood and began to speak, with Ka'tar at side. "My friends and family, thank you for traveling all this way to share in our joy." His face lit up as he looked at his future bride. "It is with much happiness that Ka'tar and I declare our love and our intent to marry tomorrow!"

At that, the two kissed, and a great cheer went up from the crowd. Many people raised their glasses and shouted their congratulations. Sam watched as Jack toasted the couple and wondered whether there had been more to his actions with the stranger than a desire to rid his subordinate of the supposed unwanted attention of a local lothario.

oOoOoOo

Not long after the couple had addressed their guests, the crowd began retreating to their beds. Ka'tar and her family took Teal'c and Daniel to their tent, while Skaara and Kasuf showed Jack and Sam to the place they had set up for them.

Kasuf gestured toward a large tent. "This one is for you," he said pulling the flap back with a flourish.

Jack and Sam ducked their heads to walk inside. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Sam let out a small gasp. Two ornate lanterns cast a soft glow. Rich rugs in a complicated geometric pattern lined the floor, with plush cushions resting on top. A small table held a carafe of wine and a large bowl of water in which pink and white lotus blossoms floated. A platter of figs, dates, honey, and flat breads was laid out as well. The center of the room was dominated by a huge feather mattress, next to which a shallow dish of oil sat warming over a tiny candle. It was lavish by any standard, but neither Jack nor Sam had ever seen anything remotely so luxurious on Abydos.

Jack turned to Skaara, his eyes wide. "All of this is for us?"

"Do you like it?" The young man beamed at him.

"Well, yeah. But you really didn't need to go to all this trouble."

Kasuf grasped his shoulder. "As sha'loki and sha'lat, you and Major Carter have a place of honor among the wedding party. Enjoy." He moved toward the exit, indicating for Skaara to follow. "Come. You have a big day tomorrow, my son. You should rest."

Skaara shot one last grin at Jack and Sam and made his way out of the tent, leaving the two officers staring dumbfounded at each other. Almost instantly, though, the tent flap opened again, and Daniel and Teal'c stepped inside.

"Whoa," said Daniel after taking a quick look around. "They really went all out."

"I know," said Jack.

"It's too much," added Sam.

"Well, it's tradition for the sha'loki and his ma-, ah, sha'lat to be provided with a tent on par with that of the bride and groom, but this is more than I would have expected."

Teal'c nodded. "It seems the Abydonians continue to prosper now that they are no longer forced to serve a false god."

"Indeed," muttered Jack absently, as he stuck his finger in the warm oil. "Hey Daniel, what's this for anyway?"

"Ah, well, it's for, um, you know...," the archeologist stammered.

Jack cocked his head and looked at him expectantly. "No. No I don't know."

"Um, it can be used as a massage oil...or a, um, lubricant."

Jack's eyebrows shot to the top of his head. "Ah," he replied, as he hastily wiped his fingers on his pants. He risked a glance at Sam, whose cheeks were now bright pink. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Well, in any event, I think it might be better if I bunked with the boys." He looked back at Sam. "You enjoy."

"But, sir..." Sam started. She refused to think too hard about why she wanted Jack to stay with her, but she desperately hoped he would.

Daniel interrupted. "You can't do that Jack. You would greatly offend Kasuf and his family."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've shared a tent, sir," Sam added.

Jack ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up on end. "Yeah, but none of those other tents had..." He gestured around the space, momentarily at a loss for words. "Oil!"

At that, Daniel and Teal'c beat a hasty retreat back to their tent, and Jack announced that he was going out to get some air. Sam sighed and began preparing for bed, trying her best not to think about how much she'd love to rub some of that oil into her commanding officer's tanned skin. Cursing silently at the completely inappropriate images now plaguing her inner eye, she turned her attention to the task at hand.

Looking around the tent, she considered for a moment whether she should sleep on the floor or the feather bed. Having finally decided that the bed was big enough for both of them, she laid her bedroll on top, leaving enough space for Jack's. In doing so, she noticed that bedclothes had been laid out for their use. "When in Rome...," she muttered to herself and quickly exchanged her dusty BDUs for the soft linen garment. She blew out the candle heating the oil and placed the entire set up in a far corner of the tent. With one final glance around, she walked outside to check on Jack.

Much to her surprise, she found him sitting just a few feet away, staring up into the night. She took a seat next to him and followed his gaze skyward. Despite the number of people that must have been camped nearby, the sound of insects was the only thing she could hear.

"You know, I never get tired of this," he said after a while.

"Sir?"

"Looking at the stars. Doesn't matter what planet we're on."

He glanced at her, his eyes widening ever so slightly at her attire, and she blushed when she realized that the thin material revealed more than she intended in the cool night air. He quickly turned his attention back to the sky.

After a moment, he spoke, his eyes still trained on the stars. "Listen, Carter, I'm sorry about the whole shallot thing. I didn't know..." He sighed. "The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable. I can talk to Skaara tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary, sir." He raised his eyebrows at her, and she smiled. "No one likes to go to a wedding alone."

They sat in comfortable silence. Jack closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Peaceful, here. Reminds me a lot of my cabin." He opened one eye and looked sideways at her. "Not that you'd know, of course, seeing as how you've never been there."

It was a long time before she responded. "I'd like to go sometime," she said quietly.

"Oh?" He paused. "Well, it's not like I haven't asked, Carter."

"Yes, sir. It's just that..." She shrugged. "I think the timing has to be right."

He looked at her for a long while, but she refused to meet his gaze, opting instead to draw designs in the warm sand with her fingers.

"You know," he said, in a soft voice, "if you wait for perfect timing, Carter, it may never happen." He looked away and sighed. "Plus, the cabin's not exactly new anymore. It's starting to show some signs of wear."

Sam smiled again but still didn't look at him. "I'm sure it's still got a few good years left."

"I hope so, Carter. Because I'd really like to share it with you sometime."

She finally looked at him, certain now that they were no longer talking about the cabin. He stood and brushed off his hands.

"I think I'm going to turn in now, before I say something - about the cabin - I'll regret in the morning."

"Good night, sir," she said softly.

He turned to look at her, his eyes dark and a small smile on his face. "Good night, Carter."

Sam pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on top and stared out into the desert, deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I have one more chapter after this one, which I hope to post within the next few days. Happy Thanksgiving to all of those celebrating in the US or abroad! I, for one, am thankful to have such a wonderful, worldwide community of writers and readers. And, of course, I'm always thankful for reviews. :)**

Chapter 2

Sam woke suddenly the following morning, only to discover that it was still somewhat dark outside the tent she shared with Jack. He was asleep, wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag and lying on his side, facing her.

Though she knew she really shouldn't, she took advantage of his proximity and his unconscious state to study his features up close in the dim light. Naturally, he appeared relaxed, the lines of his face softened with sleep. His hair was sticking out in all directions, and she noticed for the first time that the silver strands had all but replaced the brown. Still, it suited him, and she was struck, as was often the case, by just how truly handsome he was.

Without warning, he opened his eyes. Sam gasped, and the edges of his mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. "Mornin', Carter," he said, sounding just a little too chipper.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you really asleep? Sir?" She added the last a little late to be completely proper.

"Of course, Carter," he said as he began to rise. "I just have excellent reflexes. Comes from years of being in the field."

She sat up and continued to eye him suspiciously. "Yes, sir," she muttered under her breath, though she now wondered whether he hadn't been watching her in her sleep first.

By the time they had dressed and eaten some of the food that had been left for them the night before, the sun had risen - as had Daniel and Teal'c, who once again invited themselves inside their tent.

Much to Sam's annoyance, Daniel announced that she would soon be taken to a separate tent to help prepare the bride for the ceremony, while the three male members of the team would spend the day relaxing with Skaara and the other men attending the wedding.

"But, Daniel," she complained, "I don't know anything about getting married. In fact, the one time I tried, it didn't end well."

Jack smirked and patted her shoulder as he made his way out of the tent. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, Carter."

If Sam had been able to shoot daggers with her eyes, her commanding officer would have been a dead man.

oOoOoOo

Sam felt very strange being included in the preparations for the wedding, but the women of Ka'tar's family welcomed her into the bridal tent with open arms and assured her that her inclusion was in accordance with Abydonian tradition. Sam was struck once again by the overt friendliness of the Abydonian people and thought not for the first time how lucky Earth was to have these people as their first galactic allies.

Since she had no clue what she was supposed to be doing, Sam attempted to stay out of the way as much as possible. For awhile she was able to simply enjoy watching the women dote on the bride to be. Sam considered the young girl. Ka'tar was indeed beautiful, though Sam figured she couldn't be more than 16 years old. She reminded Sam of a younger Sha're, and her heart hurt a little for Daniel at the thought. She had long wavy dark hair and the same olive skin tone shared by most of the Abydonians. Her eyes, however, set her apart – they were a brilliant green and stood out in stark contrast to her otherwise dark coloring.

Sam watched as her sisters and mother removed the girl's robes and bathed her with damp cloths. When that was done, they began rubbing scented oil into her skin. Sam noticed that something in the oil sparkled a bit when it hit the light, giving the bride an ethereal glow. Finally, her mother began brushing out her hair, then plaiting it with two lotus blossoms at the nape of her neck.

As the women were tending to the bride, they offered her words of advice and encouragement, a large portion of which was surprisingly sexual in nature.

"Don't be afraid to tell him what you like," said an aunt.

"Don't be afraid to show him!" offered her grandmother. All of the women laughed.

"Ka'tar," said her mother, pulling her around to look at her. "Remember that while it is true that love may be shown physically, that is not the only way. Do not let one day go by where you and Skaara do not demonstrate your love to one another, even if it is only by kind word or caring deed. Life is too short to live without love."

Sam looked down at her hands as the depth of Ka'tar's mother's words sank in. She immediately thought of Jack and their decision to lock their feelings away. They had had so many close calls. After each one, it had occurred to Sam that if she lost him, she would have to live the rest of her life knowing that she had never truly shown him how much she loved him.

She sighed and thought again of their conversation last night under the stars. Maybe it really was time for them to take the next step in their relationship. If she had interpreted their conversation correctly, then he thought so, too.

Sam was startled from her thoughts by Ka'tar's sister who was struggling with her name. "Ma-jor Car-ter –"

"Oh, please call me Sam," she inserted quickly.

"Sam," said the young woman, trying out the name and smiling. "Perhaps you have some words of advice for Ka'tar? You have been with O'Neer for several years, no?"

Sam looked at the group of women now staring at her. "Oh, well, it's, ah…it's not exactly like that…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ka'tar's mother. "You are his sha'lat, are you not?" At Sam's confused look, she tried again, "He is Skaara's sha'loki, and you have accompanied him to the wedding, no?"

This, Sam understood. "Ah, yes. But I am here as his friend. We don't, ah…we're not, um, intimate."

At this, the women gasped. "You are a virgin, then?" asked another aunt.

Sam let out a nervous laugh. "Um, well..."

"Come," said the aunt, who approached Sam and began removing her clothes, "you, too, must be prepared in the traditional fashion."

oOoOoOo

Jack stood in the pyramid next to Skaara, who was shifting from foot to foot nervously, waiting for the wedding to start. Jack had to admit that even he was anxious to get the ceremony underway. He hadn't seen Sam since he'd left her that morning, and he had been feeling guilty about drinking beer with the men all afternoon while she did whatever it was that women did to prepare for such things.

Of course, if he were being completely honest with himself, he would have admitted he missed her. Hell, who was he kidding? He hadn't stopped thinking about her all day. In fact, he'd apparently been thinking about her all last night, too, based on the state he'd been in when he'd awakened early that morning. He smiled as he remembered watching her as she slept, indulging himself in a rare fantasy that she was his. When she'd begun to rouse, he'd quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on getting his less than professional thoughts about his 2IC under control. He smiled. It was then that he'd realized she was watching him as well.

Suddenly, the music that had been playing ceased and all heads turned toward the entrance to the pyramid. Jack nudged Skaara with his elbow. "Here we go," he said with a grin.

Skaara sucked in a breath as his bride entered the pyramid. Her long hair was woven with flowers, and gold jewelry inlaid with jewels adorned her wrists, waist, and neck. A beaded veil covered her entire face, save for her eyes, which shone with joy.

Jack smirked at Skaara's starstruck expression and turned back to the entrance to watch the processional. His bride was indeed beautiful, but it was the woman who had just walked in behind her who caused Jack's jaw to drop.

Sam was dressed in a sleeveless linen tunic wrapped halter style around her breasts, revealing a deep cleavage, and belted at the waist by a thick golden braid. A choker inlaid with lapis accented the long curve of her neck. Her hair had been styled so that it was swept up and away from her lovely face, a simple headpiece gracing her brow. Long legs ended in sandaled feet that were wrapped all the way up each toned calf. And when the light from the candles hit her skin, Jack could have sworn it sparkled.

Like Jack, Daniel had immediately noticed Sam's entrance, but for an entirely different reason. "Oh my god," he muttered, as he watched her walk toward Jack, who appeared enraptured.

Teal'c turned toward the archeologist. "What is it, Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, it's...it's...Sam. She's dressed like the bride," Daniel replied in a low voice.

"This is unusual?"

Daniel crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well, yeah. Do you see the way her skin is shimmering?"

"Indeed."

"It's a special oil the Abydonians use to indicate purity, or, um, virginity."

Teal'c raised a single eyebrow. "I was unaware Major Carter is a virgin."

"Well, that's just it. I, uh...I don't think she is. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. This could get interesting." He muttered the last part, mostly to himself.

As for Jack, he simply could not stop looking at Sam. Throughout the ceremony, his eyes kept wandering her direction. Oh, he'd always thought she was beautiful, and frankly, he found her equally attractive whether she was wearing mud-caked BDUs or her dress blues. It was just that he'd never seen her look so...sexy. And it wasn't just the revealing dress or the black kohl lining her eyes or the natural blush coloring her cheeks. She looked confident and relaxed, as if she belonged here.

He smiled a bit thinking back on her first trip to Abydos, her first trip through the 'gate. He hadn't trusted her then, and despite his proclamation to the contrary, he'd had serious doubts about whether a woman, especially a scientist, was cut out for 'gate travel. But she had proven herself to him then, as she had many times over since. And somewhere along the way, he'd moved from suspecting her to respecting and trusting her and, finally, to loving her.

Jack was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed his cue to take a sip of wine from the ritual cup offered by the priest. Sam gave him a half smile as he handed her the vessel, and Jack felt his heart rate spike when his fingers touched hers.

**"**Uh-oh," said Daniel quietly from the back of the pyramid, as the ceremony came to an end.

Teal'c turned toward the archeologist. "What is it Daniel Jackson?"

"I forgot about the last part of the ceremony. The ritual drink that Sam and Jack are sharing with Skaara and Ka'tar - it's a powerful aphrodisiac. I need to warn them." Daniel began to walk in their direction, as the wedding party began greeting the crowd.

Teal'c grabbed his arm. "This drink. Will it cause them to do anything against their will?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, of course not. It can't create an attraction where none exists. But it may heighten an existing attraction, and it definitely lowers inhibitions." He attempted to continue making his way toward Jack and Sam.

Once again, Teal'c grabbed his arm. "I see no need to trouble them with this information."

"But, Teal'c...," Daniel began, but the Jaffa held his arm as he arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Instantly, Daniel understood. "Oh." He looked at over at the two officers and saw Sam blush and duck her head as Jack offered her his elbow. Daniel turned back toward Teal'c. "It can wait."

Teal'c simply smiled and inclined his head in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Did I say my mind wandered toward the gutter in Chapter 2? I meant Chapter 3. Yes, definitely Chapter 3. So mind the rating, kids. And happy reading. ;)**

Chapter 3

The post wedding celebration had been in full swing for over two hours and showed no signs of abating any time soon. That was fine by Sam. She was enjoying herself more than she really should, mostly because Jack was more attentive than she could ever remember. In fact, he was acting far more like her date than her commanding officer, fetching her food and drink, placing his hand possessively on the small of her back, and giving her small smiles every time she caught his eye. Each time he did so, a sharp pang of desire shot through her.

It was for that reason, when the opportunity came to dance slowly with him, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. He hesitated for only a moment before he returned her embrace and buried his face in a spot just below her ear, swaying with her slowly to the music.

Somewhere, in the far reaches of her rational mind, she knew that she was playing with fire. But the longer she moved with him, the less she cared. His hands ignited her skin where they touched her bare back, and every time he exhaled, the feeling of his warm breath just under her ear sent chills down her spine. She wanted him so desperately it hurt.

Just as she was beginning to think she couldn't take this slow torture any longer, she realized that it was no longer his breath she felt on her neck, but his lips. She stiffened ever so slightly, then let a soft sigh and tilted her head to one side to give him better access. For a split second, she was in ecstasy, as Jack kissed the sensitive skin all the way down to her clavicle.

Without warning, he pulled away from her. She looked up at him, confused, and found his eyes burning with desire and doubt.

"Jesus, Carter, I...I don't know what came over me." He stared at her with a furrowed brow for just a moment longer, then turned on his heel and stalked off without another word.

Sam stood in the middle of the revelers, dumbfounded. But before she had time to dwell on what had just happened, the tall stranger from the previous night approached her.

"A beautiful woman should never be left alone at a party." Sam turned to look at him, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "I see now that you are indeed unattached." With that, he rubbed his thumb over her skin.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still distracted by Jack's sudden departure.

He held up his thumb to her face, and she saw that some of the sparkling oil had rubbed off on his hand. "You are marked as yet unclaimed. And if he is not man enough to...keep you entertained," he said, gesturing in the direction Jack had walked, "then, please, allow me."

Sam studied the man carefully. She was't entirely sure what he meant by being unclaimed, but she really didn't like the way that sounded. However, it was clear he wanted her. She had to admit that she was tempted to take him up on his offer. He was good looking, and it had been so long since she'd enjoyed the company of an attractive man.

She sighed and shook her head. Regardless of his sudden lack of interest, Jack was still the only one she wanted. "I'm sorry," she told the man, "but I'm not available."

He looked at her for several seconds before responding. "As you wish," he said finally. He bowed slightly and walked away.

Sam looked around the crowded space. Everywhere, people were laughing and talking, dancing and drinking. At that moment, Skaara surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a throng of dancers. Within a matter of minutes, she was laughing with the rest of them, the awkward situation with Jack momentarily forgotten.

Suddenly, she was thrust forward by the movement of the crowd and was certain she was going to fall. Much to her relief, she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her upper arms, steadying her and holding her upright against his chest. She chuckled at her own clumsiness and looked up to thank her savior, only to realize she was staring straight into the eyes of her commanding officer.

For several minutes, it felt as though they were in a bubble, the music and movement of the people around them fading, then forgotten. He continued to stare at her, deep desire reflected in his eyes. Sam continued to look at him, unmoving. She became acutely aware that she could feel the hard planes of his chest under her palms and smell his scent above all others in the crowded room. A frisson of electricity seemed to pass between them, and Sam felt her breath hitch as he finally broke his gaze to look at her lips, then back at her eyes. He parted his lips, and leaned in, and Sam felt a pang of longing in her core, as she prepared to meet him halfway. Much to her surprise, though, he passed her lips and went straight to her ear. "We should get some air."

She nodded, too stunned to speak, and tried not to look disappointed. He grabbed her hand and turned to make his way out of the crowded room, toward the exit. It was slow going. Many people were still dancing, and several tried to stop them to offer food or drink or simply to greet them. Jack, though, waived them off and pushed forward, his hand still grasping Sam's tightly as he maneuvered through the throng.

Sam trailed behind, following blindly and chastising herself the whole way. She couldn't believe she thought he was going to kiss her. Perhaps he had seen her exchange with the handsome stranger. He probably just assumed she was drunk and was trying to keep her from embarrassing herself. Her cheeks flamed red. She wondered if he realized what she had been thinking before he had started pulling her out of the pyramid.

Finally, they made it outside. Still Jack didn't stop. There were fewer people out here, but it quickly became clear that he was looking for somewhere even less public. Oh god, she thought. Was he going to dress her down?

He followed a trail leading toward the oasis. Here they were far from the party, and as he led her further down the trail, the sounds of the revelers faded into the night, replaced by the quieter noises of nocturnal insects and running water. Finally, he stopped and pulled her behind a small monolith. He looked down at her with an intensity that actually scared her a little, and closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again, only to find him staring at her with the same longing she had seen when she initially fell into him during the celebration.

_Oh my_, was her last coherent thought. Then his palms were on her face and he brought his lips down on hers, hard. Immediately, she opened to him, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. She met him thrust for thrust, running her hands around his shoulders and up through his hair. She held him to her, and he slowly backed her up against the flat face of the monolith. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, where he kissed and sucked the sensitive skin, sending chills down her spine. Using his hips, he pinned her against the stone. She groaned when she felt the unmistakable evidence of his desire pressing into her abdomen, her own desire pooling warm and wet between her thighs.

Without warning, he pulled back just far enough to cup her cheek. They were both breathing hard. "Are you sure you want this?" he whispered.

"God, yes. For so long," she replied, breathless, and pulled his head down to hers.

He kissed her, then pulled back once again. "You aren't drunk, are you?"

"No, sir," she smiled coyly.

"Alien virus?"

She let out a small laugh. "Not this time."

He gave her a half grin, then his lips were back on hers, his hands making their way from her hips to her chest, pushing her linen dress aside to free her breasts. She moaned as he palmed her soft skin and ran the pads of his thumbs over her erect nipples.

Sam moved her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking his salty skin. Her hands ran down his chest to his crotch, where she grasped and stroked his hard length through the thin linen cloth of his pants.

"Want you," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned. "Tent. Now." Oh, but she had reduced him to single syllable sentences.

"No." She shook her head. God, she couldn't remember ever being so turned on. "Too far."

She stroked him again, and he was lost. "Here?"

"Yes. Please, Jack," she pleaded again, and the sound shot straight to his groin.

It was all the invitation he needed. He held her against the monolith and raised her dress to her waist, letting his fingers run over the surprisingly bare skin at the apex of her thighs. She gasped when he caressed her and quickly pushed his pants down. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, touching him now in the most intimate way possible.

She shifted against him, and he was suddenly pushing through her slick folds, sheathing himself slowly inside of her. Now they both moaned, and the moment she enveloped him completely he began moving with a slow and steady rhythm.

His lips traveled from her face, to her neck and her breasts, as they continued to move against each other. Sam was overwhelmed with sensation - the way he tasted, his scent, the soft, deep sound he made every time he moved within her, the feel of his heavily muscled arms, wrapped around her and holding her steady.

But more than the intense physical sensations he was eliciting, she felt an emotional connection, stronger than anything she had ever experienced before. After years of repressed longing and love, everything that existed between them was now exposed and finally culminating on this night under the starry Abydonian sky. For the first time, she was ready to give herself to him completely, body and soul.

Sam soon felt the tension in her core building rapidly, each movement Jack made bringing her closer to the edge. Suddenly, she tightened around him, and sensing that she was close, he began thrusting harder and faster. "Oh god, Jack!" she cried, her fingers digging into his back. And then she was completely consumed by the waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body.

At the same time, Jack's movements became erratic and with just a few more thrusts, he was moaning her name over and over as his release overwhelmed him. He continued thrusting against her for several more seconds until he was completely spent. Finally, he stilled and rested his forehead against hers.

They were both still trying to catch their breath when he spoke. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

"What?" She pulled back to examine his face. Was he serious? It had been, well, much longer than she cared to admit since a man had taken her so high. Did he think she didn't enjoy it? Oh god, was he having regrets? She furrowed her brow. "For what?"

He rested his forehead against hers again and sighed. "This wasn't exactly how I imagined our first time together."

So that was it. Okay, so it might not have been the most romantic coupling, but it had been damn hot. She was still wrapped around him, leveraged between his body and the stone, for crying out loud. She smiled, and in her most seductive voice said, "Oh? And how did you imagine it?"

He gave her a soft half-smile. "Well, there was a bed for one…and a lot more foreplay."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Six years of foreplay not enough for you?"

At that he actually leaned back and laughed out loud. He kissed her again, gently this time, letting his lips linger on hers. Slowly, he set her on the ground. Once they had straightened their clothes, he held his hand out to her. "Come on," he said with a sly smile.

She placed her hand in his without hesitation. "Where are we going?"

"To find a bed. I'm not done with you yet, Major, and I intend to spend the rest of the night working on foreplay alone."

They made their way from the oasis quickly and stealthily, though Jack refused to let go of Sam's hand until they were inside their tent. Once there, they quickly divested one another of their clothing. As Jack gently lowered Sam back onto the feather mattress, she noticed someone had lit the lanterns, as well as the candle heating the oil.

For the remainder of the night, they made good use of said oil as they explored each other's bodies thoroughly. It quickly became apparent that they moved in bed the same way they did in the field, communicating without words and instinctively knowing what the other needed. As they touched and tasted, kissed and stroked, what few remaining inhibitions they had left disappeared completely. But it was not only the physical barriers that were removed, but the emotional ones as well, with long repressed feelings finally exposed through whispered truths.

By the time they made love again, they knew they were done hiding behind the strictures of military regulation. What they had was worth fighting for, and even though neither Sam nor Jack had exactly figured out how they were going to accomplish it, they understood that they would ultimately find a way to be together. For now, it was enough.

As the gray light of dawn began seeping through the edges of the tent, Jack held Sam tightly to him, her head tucked under his. Sam listened to the steady thudding of his heartbeat and smiled into his chest. "They'll probably be here any minute."

Jack sighed. "I know, damn it. If I could figure out a way to hang a sock on the tent flap, I'd do it."

She chuckled. "But then, of course, they'd know." She moved back a little to look at his face. "Are we telling them?"

"Do you want to?"

She snuggled back into his chest. "Eventually. But maybe we should just keep this to ourselves, at least for a little while."

"Alright." He kissed the top of her head. "But in that case, we'd better get dressed. I don't think they're going to buy 'conservation of body heat' as an excuse for being wrapped around each other this time, especially since we're naked."

Reluctantly, they rose and got dressed. Not long after, they heard Daniel calling from outside the tent. "Hello? Jack, Sam, are you up?"

Jack raised the tent flap and walked out into the daylight, with Sam close behind. Daniel studied him carefully for a moment. "Have fun last night?" he asked them both with a slight smile.

If Sam didn't know better, she would have sworn Daniel knew something. She shot a quick look at Jack, who just shrugged. "It was good party."

They began walking toward the main tent. "We were unable to locate you during the latter part of the evening," Teal'c said, looking straight ahead, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Um, I got a little tired after a while and decided to head back to the tent," Sam replied. "Colonel O'Neill accompanied me."

"I see." Teal'c said. Sam thought she saw the faintest trace of a grin on the Jaffa's face.

As they continued to make their way across the camp, everyone who passed smiled at them, and several offered Jack and Sam their congratulations. After the last such exchange, Jack stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Daniel.

"Okay, what's this all about, Daniel? Why does everyone keep congratulating us?"

The archeologist began laughing. Even Teal'c could not repress a smile.

"What!" Jack yelled, which caused him to laugh even harder.

Daniel took a moment to get himself under control, as Jack just glared at him. "I'm sorry, Jack." He took a breath and turned to Sam. "You know that oil the women used on you and Ka'tar?"

Sam spun around and looked carefully at Jack. "Oh my god," she whispered, a flush crawling up her neck.

"What?" he said again.

"The oil," Daniel began, still grinning, "is traditionally used to ensure that no one other than the groom touches the bride - and to verify that the marriage has been consummated." When Jack just stared at him, Daniel continued. "Sam already had some on her skin during the ceremony yesterday, and I'm betting it's the same oil that was in your tent, um, last night."

Suddenly, realization dawned. Jack held out his arms and stared down at his chest. All over his body, his skin was sparkling in the morning sun. "Oh no."

At that, Daniel burst out laughing again, and even Teal'c was having trouble maintaining his normally stoic demeanor. Sam just buried her head in her hands.

"Skaara's going to have the shortest marriage in Abydonian history," Jack growled as he began stalking off.

Daniel was still laughing. "Why's that, Jack?"

"Because I'm going to kill him."

The End

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed. Thanks once again to my beta, Midknight Rider. And don't forget to let me know what you think!**


End file.
